


Spones do it best

by MrSkull



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>表達下我對隨時跳腳的醫生的無限真愛【大副別掐我！】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇小品文，持續更新。

【一】

Spock被剛影印好的紙割破了手指，還沒來得及說interesting的時候，就被塞了一張止血貼。  
一邊絮絮叨叨地抱怨地球連個表皮再生器都沒有，Bones一邊繼續路過將自己的茶杯滿上。

沒錯，在他們無奇不有的五年探索任務中，企業號再次遇上了奇特的事情。  
雖然也……沒有太奇特啦，他們只是回到了那個叫“公元2015年”的古老時代。  
鑒於Kirk總是會被一些熱情好奇的美女撿到的屬性，拜艦長所賜Spock和Bones也被一起撿走了。  
想要有吃飯有睡覺的地方就幫忙幹活吧，這樣說的美女把他們安插在一間小辦公室裏做起了雜務。

按照慣例，艦長此時此刻正在跟故事的美女配角瞭解（tiao）情況（qing）中。  
Bones喝了口熱茶，見慣不怪地向那邊越聊越歡的人影撇了撇嘴。  
“你要是有Jim的一半幽默感就好了。”  
“醫生，那不合邏輯，瓦肯……”  
“是是，在窮極無聊中要求一台瓦肯計算機有幽默感是我不好。”  
Spock挑了挑眉，對醫生的反映不置可否。

要說Kirk憑著愛與勇氣常常作出各種不合邏輯的感性舉動讓Spock感到意外，Bones也是個令大副饒有興味的存在。  
Spock完全沒辦法理解他總喜歡獨挑吐槽大樑的愛好，但這不影響他對人類深入研究的步伐。  
嗯，莫不如說，大副整理了下他的思維，像Dr.McCoy這樣的存在也是個值得深入研究的對象。

我們的大副可有邏輯了，於是他一邊把止血貼揣兜裏，一邊將影印紙裝釘疊好，且默默再次鞏固了研究人類行為模式的決心。


	2. 二

小公司明天有個十分重要的會議。  
Kirk跟隨幾位女性職員到附近餐廳去買宵夜，Bones和Spock被分派了將手寫資料輸入進電腦的任務。  
在翻開第三本筆記本之前，Spock抬頭稍微活動了下肩膀。  
他注意到對面的Bones正皺著眉頭研究著第一本筆記，進度大概才剛過一半。

“Dr.McCoy，我認為只用三根手指輸入是非常低效率的方法。”Spock用眼神示意著。  
“閉嘴，Spock。我是個醫生，不是文員！”顯然被鍵盤和鬼畫符似的手寫體折磨不輕的Bones抱怨道。  
Spock不置可否地挑了挑眉，伸手將對面的筆記本從底下抽走了兩本。  
“Spock！”  
“在關鍵時刻拒絕高效率的方式是不合邏輯的，醫生。”  
“哼。”


	3. 三

作為一個醫生，出於職業習慣他應該愛惜生命才對的。  
所以，他幹嘛一開始要踏上企業號，或者說，Jim幹嘛每次都拉他進外勤小組？  
這樣惱怒地想著，Bones摸了把脖側的傷疤，血液正細細地滲著。  
“如果你不投降，我就殺掉你的同伴。”外星人抓起Bones瘦削的手臂，將他往身邊一同被俘的Spock扯了一把。  
已經聽過太多次的威脅讓醫生很想敵方能換句臺詞，可目前他只能無奈地忍著。  
Spock像是察覺到什麼，在企圖掙脫束縛的努力中抽出注意力，向Bones投去一眼。  
“幹嘛？”  
“現在激怒對方，對自己是沒有好處的。”  
“我明明什麼都沒說！！”


	4. 四

“Jim。”  
“Bones，新年快樂。”  
“新年快樂，聽我説……”  
“等等Bones，讓我先去跟那邊的……打個招呼……”

“Mr.Spock。”Bones向走近的大副打招呼。  
“Dr.McCoy。”  
“那個一定是前幾天新來的文書官？”Spock的目光順著醫生的投向不遠處。  
“是的，4.5天前……”  
“那我今晚註定要一個人自斟自飲了。”  
“Dr，有一點我並不能理解，參加聚會是為了增加交流，但是人類非常喜歡在聚會中喝醉……”  
“是的是的，看在我要一個人度過新年派對的份上，你的邏輯能少計算一天嗎。”  
“Mr.Scott和Mr.Chekov或許能成為你的良伴。”  
“要在這種好日子還被那些雞言鳥語圍著，我還不如跟你喝好了。”  
“可是醫生，你知道我是喝不醉的。那些酒精只對人類神經有效，瓦肯人……”  
“看在除夕的份上，Spock，你就跟我喝一杯吧，嗯？”Bones舉起自己的田納西威士忌，在Spock面前晃了晃。  
“Dr...”  
“這是醫囑，整天處於精神緊繃的狀態有礙你指揮能力的發揮。”  
“按照你的邏輯，我是否應該每天在出勤前喝上半杯巧克力奶昔？”  
“破壞氣氛的綠血怪！今天可是地球的除夕夜，你就破例跟我喝一杯有這麼為難嗎？”  
“……”  
“算了，我回醫務倉去跟Ms.Chap.....”  
“Dr.McCoy，”Spock稍顯急促地出聲叫住醫生，抓起身邊侍應端著的隨便一杯酒，“那麼，新年快樂。”  
“新年快樂。”醫生笑著又慢慢踱了回去。


	5. 五

“歡迎收看我們今天的聯邦新聞，今天特派記者來到了距地球xxyy光年的Taurus-beta3行星上採訪正在享受離岸假的企業號船員。”  
“各位觀眾早上好，我是聯邦記者Ab，站在我身邊的是企業號的大副Mr.Spock和主醫官Dr.McCoy。兩位早上好。”  
“早上好，Ms.Ab。”  
“今天是這次離岸假的首日呢，兩位對本次的安排有什麼看法嗎？”  
“我們的艦長，Captain.Kirk，一早就哼著小調出發去居民區了，”Bones笑著説，“我相信大家都會跟他一樣對這次的休假感到相當期待的。”  
“要説起這個，Dr，你昨天也在浴室裏哼了三首。”  
“那麼Dr.McCoy的歌喉和Captain.Kirk哪位更勝一籌呢？”記者立刻追問。  
“個人認為……”  
“閉嘴Spock，不然我就封住你的嘴唇！”Bones焦急地小聲警告。  
“哦？Dr，你這個是威脅呢，還是在承諾什麼呢？”  
“你…………”  
“或許這其實是個建議？”  
“你這個尖耳朵的混…………”  
“感謝大家收看本日的新聞，以下內容交回錄影室的同事！”


	6. 六

今天是Chapel護士的生日，因為船員們一直以來都深得她的照顧，艦長決定在娛樂一室舉辦一個不算小型的派對。  
“我聽說，Chapel護士選了Mr.Spock做她的第一個舞伴。”文書官將磁碟帶給Dr.McCoy的時候，順手把消息也傳開了。  
“哦？”醫生本來文雅的臉立刻變得狡黠起來。

於是中午的時候，醫生將這個消息和著蔬菜一起塞進艦長的嘴裏。  
“我也聽說了，”艦長無奈地咽下菜葉，“Spock你要好好練舞哦。”  
“人類的交誼舞我還是略懂一二，”大副淡定地回答，“以Ms.Chapel的日常表現，慢舞是合符邏輯的推斷。”  
“那瓦肯人一定不知道什麼叫聞歌起舞。”Bones在一旁不屑地撇撇嘴，對Spock的自信感到不耐。  
“聞歌起舞？”  
“對，就是完全不遵循交誼舞的規定，單純地讓身體跟隨節奏搖擺。”Kirk好心解釋。  
“那樣有什麼意義？”  
“那樣無意義的動作，Mr.Spock，”Bones搭話，“在人類眼中稱為浪漫。”  
“不合邏輯。”  
“浪漫是不需要邏輯的。”Bones笑了，真心為不解風情的瓦肯人感到可惜。  
“為了Chapel護士，Jim你就教他一下吧。”  
“沒問題！”Kirk笑得有點過於愉快，“alpha組交班之後，我們在娛樂二室碰頭吧，Bones你也要到。”  
“當然。”醫生才不會錯過任何一個取笑大副的機會咧。

“不，Spock，不需要這樣。”Kirk輕拍他的手臂，讓他將舉高的一邊放下來。  
“對，就像這樣。隨意地搭住舞伴的側腰。”  
然後Kirk做出一副在隨節奏搖擺的樣子，並示意Spock跟著做。  
“跟著節奏，Spock，跟著節奏。”  
Spock生硬地左右來回踏步，勉強跟上Kirk拍響的節奏。  
“哈哈哈……”Bones笑得腰都彎了，做足了圍觀人士的不厚道事。  
Spock停下了腳步，雙手抱臂顯得有點不滿。  
“Jim，我相信Dr.McCoy在即興發揮上一定很了得。”  
“那是。”Bones豪爽回應。  
“就跟他本人的不合邏輯一樣。”  
“什麼？”  
“好了好了。”Kirk夾在兩個人中間，覺得非常好笑，“這樣吧，Bones你來幫他一把。”  
“什麼？！”Bones目露凶光地回頭盯著Kirk。  
“你看，讓他面對想像的舞伴練習效果肯定是不好的。”  
“那你……”  
“我負責糾正Mr.Spock的動作。”Kirk扯著Bones站到Spock面前，裝作看不到他們的大眼瞪小眼。  
“就是這樣，Bones你雙手搭在Spock肩上。”  
“不用你說。”  
“對，雙手放在他的腰上。”  
“輕、輕點！不要抓！”  
“人類在觸碰時感到瘙癢是正常的神經反射。”  
“閉嘴，快點學。”Bones捏了對方的肩一把。  
“瓦肯掐……”  
“閉嘴！”Kirk馬上過去拍了拍Bones的背，安撫的效果可說立竿見影。  
“然後你跟著Bones的腳步，進退和轉圈跟交誼舞是一致的。”  
Spock謹慎地抬腳，低頭看到Bones退後才敢隨之前進。  
“對，然後身體就隨著前進後退輕輕搖擺，”Kirk擺動身體示意Spock跟著做，“距離近點。”  
於是Spock縮近了跟Bones的距離。  
“再靠近點。”Kirk舉起手掌作出靠近的動作。  
Spock又走近了小半步，被醫生瞪圓了眼睛怒視。  
“好了，就這樣，開始搖擺。”

“擺你的頭！！”


	7. 七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PG-13注目

“Doctor。”隨著兩下咻的聲音，Spock帶著穩重的腳步進了醫務倉。  
“Mr. Spock。”McCoy抬頭隨意地打了招呼，繼續把注意力轉回到PADD上。  
Spock就站在他桌前，把雙手擺在身後，姿勢端正。  
“你是有什麼要對我說嗎？”  
“這是顯然的，除非我不合邏輯地在閒逛。”  
“你有沒有意識到這是在說笑？”  
“Dr. McCoy，”Spock擅自結束以上的浪費唇舌，將手裏握著的資料卡遞給McCoy，“請看看這個。”  
“這是什麼，上次我們討論的色子的結論嗎？”  
McCoy將資料卡放進電腦中，屏幕上立刻顯示之前在打開的資料。

‘醫生將手放在大副的臀上，用力讓對方靠向自己。大副順著這動作把慾望深深埋進醫生身體裏，惹得醫生發出淫靡而悅耳的……’  
“哇哇哇哇哇哇……”MCCoy一邊叫著一邊把資料關掉，“這是什麼鬼東西？！”  
“據Uhura中尉的瞭解，這種東西已經在艦上被傳閱了一定時間。”  
“Lie....她也有看過？”  
“確切地說，這張資料卡是她和我在娛樂室撿到的。”  
“然後你們就一起看了？你的瓦肯腦袋短路了嗎？！”  
“Dr. McCoy，我不明白為何你會如此緊張。這些描述都不是事實，我並沒有把我的……”  
“哇哇哇！！閉嘴！”McCoy把資料卡拔出來，一把扔在Spock身上，“出去，不要影響我工作！”  
“現在已經超過你的值勤時間了，醫生。”Spock撿起地上的資料卡，一點都沒有因為McCoy的反應而感到生氣。  
“所以我手頭上所有的工作都可以停止了？因為已經過了值班時間。”  
“Interesting，”Spock保持著一貫的步速向McCoy靠近，並彎身湊向他，“人類面對尷尬話題的時候，都非常喜歡使用轉移話題的手法。”  
McCoy看著面前的瓦肯人一副似笑非笑的表情，真心想把他的臉撕爛。  
“可是你的交感神經出賣了你。”此話一出便讓醫生的臉更紅了。  
“你這尖耳朵的混蛋！”  
“Dr，我有義務告知你，這句話也有出現在剛才的那篇……”  
“閉嘴Spock！”  
“看來寫這份資料的人，對你有一定的認知。因為接著剛才那句接下來的的確是‘Shut up Spock, now fuck me’。”

“滾！”Spock被粗魯地趕了出醫務倉，然後聽到了幾聲類似於把物體摔地上的聲響。  
“Fascinating.”他挑了挑眉毛，依舊穩健地邁出步子離開了。


	8. 八

Spock躺在醫務艙的床上，接受週期性的體能檢查。  
醫生專注地盯著儀錶上的讀數做著記錄，仿佛沒看到Spock已經顯得不太耐煩的表情。

“Dr，這樣的讀數對於瓦肯人而言是正常的。”  
“這是在比較每一次測量值的變化情況，用來找出變化原因。”  
“關於瓦肯人的生理數值，我建議……”  
“閉嘴Spock。”  
“即使正在說話，這些數值也不會波動到影響判斷結果的程度。”  
“我想，”Bones放下手裏的三角儀，擺出一張不滿意的臉，“這是由醫生判斷的事情。”  
“即便不是醫生，也可以推測出那種微小變化可以造成的影響。”  
“Mr.Spock，假設你的話跟你的邏輯一樣誠實，那這就是在表達你對我職業的懷疑。”  
“這樣武斷我說話的意圖是不合邏輯的，醫生。”  
“哼，我相信瓦肯星上的儀器一定有邏輯值這個測量標準？”  
“邏輯只有符合與不符合……”  
“沒有75%符合邏輯嗎？真沒意思。”  
“Dr，邏輯……”  
“行，行。你閉上嘴的時候邏輯是最接近完美的。”


	9. 九

聖誕前夜。  
這是個少數的讓企業號大副會莫名感到神經痛的詞彙之一。  
伴隨而來的還有“因為跟Chekov拼酒第二天沒法執勤的Mr.Scott”和“喝了三杯威士忌之後變得更聒噪的Dr.McCoy”等加深症狀的詞語。  
Spock今天的日子依舊水生火熱。

控制室的門咻一下敏捷打開，大副背著雙手面無表情地來到艦長身邊。  
“Mr. Spock。”Kirk笑笑向Spock點點頭，臉上也被周圍的節日氣氛感染得閃閃發亮。  
“艦長。”Spock的眼神在控制室環繞了一圈，幾個駕駛員一邊注意著屏幕讀數一邊分神欣賞Uhura將飾品掛上聖誕樹的美景。那邊Sulu和Chekov已經完全離開了控制臺，正在討論最頂上的星星應該由誰安上。  
“晚上的交換禮物環節，你的準備好了麼？”  
“是的，上次離岸假期的時候已經完成了。”  
“那好，”Kirk的笑容放得更大，“希望今年Bones送的不是維生素丸。”  
“Dr.McCoy的禮物其實十分符合邏輯，畢竟……”  
“是是，對大家執行長期任務有好處。”

晚會開始的時候，Spock注意到原來在控制室最大的聖誕樹已經被搬到活動室來。  
上面那顆閃著金光的巨大星星像地球幾百年前的派對閃光球一樣照得船員們的臉都神采奕奕。  
“嗯，比執行任務成功後更神采飛揚。”McCoy突然出現在Spock身邊，靜靜地笑著。  
“Dr，你的笑容也非常……”  
“神清氣爽？”  
“有趣。”  
“喔拜託，如果你今晚再說有趣啊什麼的。”  
“按照現在你眼神的渙散情況，我推測你已經超過了微醺的程度。”Spock看了看時間，離交換禮物還有好一陣子。McCoy已經有點醉意，臉頰泛著紅潤的光澤，雙眼也比平日來得湛藍。  
“兩杯香檳對我而言只是小兒科。”他將手裏的巧克力奶昔遞向Spock，“恐怕是你，這一杯以後就不一定能站穩了。”  
McCoy發誓他聽到面前的瓦肯人不屑地用鼻子哼了聲，然後仰頭利落地喝下小半杯。  
“啊哈，”他看著Spock臉上微微泛起的綠暈，忍不住放聲笑了出來，“瓦肯人的生理真是個迷人的設定。”  
“我們是個節制的種族，”Spock將目光投向不遠處已經喝得興致高昂的Scotty，“地球人卻喜歡用麻痹神志的方式來表達愉快。”  
“起碼我們懂得在節日裏放鬆，而不像一個機器人一樣毫無快樂。”  
“狂歡並不代表快樂，平靜而理智地完美完成一個任務也可以是快樂的。”  
“我還不知道原來瓦肯人也懂得什麼是快樂。”  
“那不是一種膚淺的情緒，而是內在感到滿溢的……”  
“情感。”McCoy打斷了Spock並肆意補充了他的話，仰頭把手裏的香檳一飲而盡，“否認情緒並不代表瓦肯人更理智。”  
“事實上……”

“艦長，艦長……”Sulu拍了拍跟女船員聊得正歡的Kirk，低聲在他耳邊報告“那邊，醫生和大副又吵起來了。”  
“噢。”Kirk看了眼那邊肢體語言明顯一如既往不爽的兩個人，笑笑拍了Sulu肩膀。

“你這個綠血的尖耳朵怪！”  
“Bones，”Kirk突然出現在兩人旁邊，“Spock，大家都快被你們嚇得躲到一邊了。”  
“Jim，你來正好，跟他說說地球人在瓦肯人發現……”  
“好好好，地球人和瓦肯人的話題明天再說，現在”Kirk抬頭，讓兩人的眼神跟著自己。  
一扎用拉花彩條捆住的槲寄生，正正懸在Spock和McCoy頭上方。  
“Jim！”  
“按照習俗，快點。”  
“跟他？不！不！！”  
“Dr.....”  
“閉嘴，我才不要跟你親吻！”  
“Bones，如果你不親Spock的話，可會交一年厄運的哦~”  
“我不管！”  
“醫療倉的藥會莫名錯位，監測儀器會莫名消失……”  
“絕不可能！”McCoy冒著煙般漲紅了整張臉，脖子上的青筋也浮了起來，整個人快要跳起來似的。  
“Dr。”  
“閉嘴！”  
Spock扁了扁嘴，如果是地球人的話他可能還會聳聳肩。  
然後在McCoy快要噴血的臉和Kirk笑得快裂掉的臉來不及反應之前，他伸出左手執起了McCoy的右手。

呀————————————————————————————————————————————。  
Uhura看著Spock和McCoy交觸的四指興奮得尖叫了出來。


End file.
